blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcanaloth (5e Race)
Note: This is based on the Arcanaloth monster in the Monster Manual. ' Arcanaloth "Sure, I'll help your negotiations, your majesty. Just one question; ''What's in it for me?" -Azazel Shadestorm, Planeswalker Arcanaloth, speaking to royalty, seconds before the royalty were "mysteriously" slaughtered. Physical Description Arcanaloths are sly, jackal-headed beings with humanoid bodies, but they can employ magic to take any humanoid form. They do so to gain the trust of creatures with whom they negotiate, replacing jackal snarls with winsome smiles. Their bodies are similar to humanoid foxes, and their fur color can vary from orange, red, brown, black, and golden, and can also have patches of other fur colors as well as their own (e.g. red fur as the main body but with black patches.) They are roughly 5 to 6 feet tall, and can be as thick or thin as a human can be under normal circumstances. They have long, fluffy, tails, and their fur is usually well-groomed. Their eyes can be blue, gold, green, or amber. History Arcanaloths are a sub-species of Yugoloths, a species created by a sisterhood of night hags on Gehenna. It is widely believed that Asmodeus, Lord of the Nine Hells, commissioned the work, in the hope of creating an army of fiends that were not bound to the Nine Hells. In the course of making this new army, the hags crafted four magic tomes and recorded the true names of every yugoloth they created, save one, the General of Gehenna. These tomes were called the Books of Keeping. Since knowing a fiend's true name grants power over it, the hags used the books to ensure the yugoloths' loyalty. They also used the books to capture the true names of other fiends that crossed them. It is rumored that the Books of Keeping contain the true names of a few demon lords and arch devils as well. Petty jealousies and endless bickering caused the sisterhood to dissolve, and in the ensuing power grab, the Books of Keeping were lost or stolen. No longer indentured to anyone, the yugoloths gained independence, and they now offer their services to the highest bidder. Society Arcanaloths are the scribes, scholars, and typically most intelligent of Yugoloth society. They are often hired as diplomats and negotiators, and, as all yugoloths are, they are embodiments of avarice, always wanting to know what's in it for them if they aid someone. Arcanaloths in specific are more so interested in knowledge, and powerful items they can use to trade for even more knowledge. They also typically are commanders of lesser yugoloths, such as Mezzoloths, and maintain the records of their kind. Arcanaloth Names Being fiends, an Arcanaloth has two names: Their true name, which they will tell to nobody (if they're not morons that is), and a name (or names) that they go by. '''Male: Quaumius, Pioptus, Esigius, Lepto, Rian Female: Viacraia, Pavaia, Aercirma, Jaquaia, Haeda Arcanaloth Traits A race of anthropomorphic jackal fiends who crave knowledge, with magic in their blood and light polymorphing abilities. Ability Score Increase. Your Intellect score increases by 2. Age. Arcanaloths hit maturity by roughly 13, though they may be considered adolescent until they have proven they are insanely intelligent. They can live for centuries at a time, usually only dying from someone killing them. Alignment. Arcanaloths don't exactly care for alignment, usually, just serving whoever pays the most. They, however, love to be tricksters, and usually lean towards chaotic of any alignment. Size. Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Arcanaloth Truesight. You can see in magical and regular darkness for 30 ft. This doubles to 60 ft. at level 6, then 90 at level 12, finally reaching 120 ft. at level 18. Innate Polymorph. ''Starting at level 1, you can polymorph into any small animal (e.g. fox, wolf, frog, etc.) once a day. At level 5, this includes any medium animal (e.g. ape, bear, boar). Finally, at level 12, this includes any humanoid race. In any transformation, you keep your stats exactly the same as they are, aside from size. ''Magic Weapons. Starting at level 1, all weapon damage you deal is considered magical damage. Note that this does not change if a weapon uses strength or dexterity. (e.g. imps are immune to nonmagical damage that isn't silvered, but any weapon used by an Arcanaloth can hurt them.) Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and one other language of your choice. Arcanaloth Subraces Cloudwalker This Arcanaloth sub-race has more lightly colored fur, is lighter weight, and they are more strong than others. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Natural Flight. ''You have a flight speed of 30 ft. '''Planeswalker This Arcanaloth sub-race has more darkly colored fur, has purple eyes, and they are more charismatic than the rest of their kin. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Natural Teleportation. '' you have 1 + your intelligence modifier times per long rest, you can teleport up to 60 ft, being able to bring up to one other creature of one size larger than you or smaller with you. Category:Hall of Shame